1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to side loader vehicles which are provided with a fork lift or similar load lifting means mounted on a mast which may be traversed in a recess across the vehicle from an inoperative position within the recess to an operative position on one side of the vehicle.
This invention is more particularly concerned with the traversing means for the mast.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved mast traversing mechanism for a side loader vehicle.